To Save Her, Him, Them
by Goddess of Serpents
Summary: What happens when two secret lovers have to put their love aside to save one of them of a trip to Azkaban? And who is the one person who is willing to make a sacrifice in the name of friendship? Marriage Law Fic. Full summary inside. Read&Review. RLHGSB.
1. Chapter 1 : Sacrifice

**Title **: To Save Her, Him, Them.**  
Ship **: Remus/Hermione, Sirius/Hermione, Remus/Hermione/Sirius.**  
Rating **: M/NC17**  
Summary **: What happens when two secret lovers have to put their love aside to save one of them of a trip to Azkaban? And who is the one person who is willing to make a sacrifice in the name of friendship? Full summary inside.**  
Plot **: Remus and Hermione are secret lovers and have been for several months. The only person to know about it is Remus's best mate : Sirius Black. But when a marriage law is passed for all muggleborns to marry a pureblood wizard, Remus and Hermione's relationship is put at risk. To prevent any emotional damage, Sirius decides to marry Hermione to save her, and protect the one person his best mate loves. What happens next none of them expected…  
AU. Partially OoTP compliant. No Sirius Black veil/death. Dumbledore is alive.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Sacrifice.**

_"Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love is, by far, the truest type of Love."  
_

* * *

Hermione, 18, arrived at Grimmauld Place breathless. She was expected to attend the Order's meeting as she was now a member. She entered the room and all eyes fell on her. She blushed and smiled at everyone. They returned her smile and continued their conversations. Her eyes fell on Remus and she smiled at him. He blushed lightly but returned the smile. She noticed Sirius who was seated on his left, at the far end of the table. Between the two of them was an empty seat. Sirius indicated to her to join them which she did. She sat down and smiled at the two men. Sirius gave her a charming smile while Remus nestled his hand on her thigh causing her to shiver.

Remus and Hermione had been lovers secretly for the past 14 months now. They started seeing each other differently shortly after her 17th birthday. While she had a crush on him since her third year, Remus began to see the real strong and beautiful woman she was around the time she turned of age. They dated secretly until they were caught by Sirius. He was happy for his best mate. He promised to keep their love secret as long as they needed. They were grateful.

Sirius, however, was the opposite of Remus. Quite the looker for his age, he loved spending time with several different women. He didn't understand his best mate to settle with one woman but he didn't judge him either. He had noticed the beautiful changes in Hermione, and hadn't she not been Remus's or so keen to long lasting relationships, he would have probably bedded her once, maybe twice. But then again, she was his godson's best friend and that probably would have been the main reason he didn't do anything with her at all.

As the kitchen was lost in smiles, laughs and conversations, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, made his way to the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. He was pleased that most of the people he wanted to talk to were present. For some unknown reason to Hermione, he seemed to have settled his eyes on her a bit longer than needed and with a sad look, for that matter. It made her feel uncomfortable but decided to shake the thought out of her head.

"May I have your attention?" His soft but strong voice said. Everyone settled down and was quiet. "I have some unfortunate news to give everyone."

They nodded in silence and waited for him to continue.

"I am afraid the Ministry of Magic is trying to conspire against Muggleborns."

At his words, all eyes turned to the only muggle in the room : Hermione Granger. She blushed and her eyes fixed the table clearly uncomfortable of being singled out. Remus squeezed her thigh for reassurance knowing the feeling all too well.

"Hum…" Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone looked at him again. "Yes, they have passed a new law regarding Muggleborns of age. The new law states they should marry a pureblooded wizard within the next month or they will be sent to Azkaban for treason."

Hermione's head shot up and looked at him with wide eyes. He gave an apologetic smile while Molly began her frantic gesturing. Dumbledore gave her a hard look which silenced her quickly. Her overreaction wasn't helping the situation and unnecessary.

"Hermione?" She nodded merely at his voice. "We won't let them take you to Azkaban. However you must be aware that many Death Eaters are lined up to marry you already." She sat motionless as the words sank in.

Remus was nervous. He loved Hermione with all his heart, and the thought of Hermione being married off to a Death eater made him growl. Sirius looked at him surprised but knew why. He tried to calm him down with his eyes. Suddenly, a male voice came out of nowhere and said :

"I'll marry her!" Ron said happily. He had a crush on Hermione, so this was a perfect reason for him to marry her. "I am pureblooded wizard."

Hermione looked at him thanking him silently but Dumbledore and Sirius noticed she wasn't all too thrilled by the idea. Remus fought the urge of knocking him out and growled. But to cover it up, he pretended to clear his throat. Molly began to cry of happiness thinking it was the best solution they could come up with. Hermione looked at Remus with fearful, pleading eyes. He knew she didn't want to be married off with Ron.

"Ron. As I am pleased you offer your help to Hermione, I think we need someone a bit more experienced in case she were to face danger." Dumbledore explained softly as Molly began shrieking.

Arthur took her aside and muttered something to her. She immediately calmed down and remained silent. Dumbledore looked at Hermione intently. He sighed and asked everyone to leave except Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Kingsley and Hermione, of course. They walked out reluctantly, especially Molly. Once the kitchen was left with the men and Hermione, Dumbledore took a seat.

"Hermione…" He began softly and she looked up at him. "We have a couple of pureblooded wizards that could marry you and protect you until the marriage law is appealed."

"Who?" She whispered.

"Kingsley, Sirius and Corvus, you haven't met him but he is very loyal." Dumbledore explained.

Hermione looked at Kingsley who smiled softly at her, then at Sirius who gave her an affectionate smile. She couldn't vision Corvus as she didn't know him.

"Does it have to be a pureblooded wizard?" She asked with a hint of hope.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "Yes, my dear. Sorry."

She instinctively looked at Remus who shared the same pained eyes as she did. Dumbledore asked Kingsley and Arthur to leave the room, leaving only Remus, Sirius, Hermione and himself. He approached the three remaining occupants and sat in a chair across from Hermione.

"I know it's difficult for you, Hermione, to not marry the one you love." Hermione looked at him wide eyed. "Don't worry. No one knows. I am just very observant. I see the way Remus looks at you with those loving eyes. I am happy for you two, for him." He gave Remus a soft smile. "But unfortunately, you can't marry him, for the moment. I don't believe this law will last forever." He explained and the words echoed in Hermione's mind.

"I'll do it." Hermione turned her head so quickly in Sirius's direction she was sure she pulled a muscle. "I'll do it." He repeated looking at her.

"What?" She whispered.

He took Hermione's hand. "Listen, it's the least I can do. Remus is my best mate and I care deeply about you. I wouldn't want you to be married off with someone Remus doesn't trust, or a Death Eater. If this means marrying you, then I will." He smiled at her softly.

"But…" She was lost for words. "You…" She couldn't find any coherent answer. "Thank you." She finally managed to croak out.

"You're welcome. Of course, this is only if you are alright with it, Remus?" He asked his best mate.

"Yes. I'd rather you than anybody else to marry her." Remus said with a strained voice. The sound of his voice pained Sirius. He knew how much he loved Hermione.

"And you can still live with us, and continue your love affair. I won't mind." He said winking at them which made them both laugh, and lightly blush.

Dumbledore laughed but said in a serious tone. "Yes, well please do keep it very secretive. We don't want to start any rumor that this marriage is fake." He paused and added. "However, Sirius you won't be able to go vagabonding everywhere you want." He finished seriously.

Sirius turned white as he knew what this meant : no more fun in his sex life. Hermione and Remus understood too. There was silence for a good whole minute.

"You don't have to do it…" Hermione said breaking through the thick silence.

He looked at her and he saw the fear in her eyes. He knew she relied on him. He knew Remus relied on him. They both did. If this meant putting his sex life aside, he was ready to do so.

"No, Hermione. I will do it. It means a lot to me to help you out." He said smiling at her.

"Very well then." Dumbledore said happily and eyes twinkling in delight. "We must announce the soon-to-be newly weds."

A few minutes later, the whole group of people entered the kitchen at the demand of Dumbledore. He announced to them the plans of Hermione's marriage. She was promised to Sirius Black. Harry was a bit shocked but happy nonetheless that his Godfather was risking his freedom for his best friend. Molly began screaming that it was wrong for such young woman to be married to such an old man. _If she only knew about her secret relationship_, Hermione thought. Ron gave an evil glare to Sirius and was clearly upset by the whole situation.

Hermione sat silently through the conversations of the room. She felt a lump in her throat. In less than a month, Hermione, 18, 7th year Gryffindor, would no longer be a Granger but a Black. Not a Lupin, a Black. She was about to taint the name of a pureblooded wizarding family that despised her kind more than anything.

* * *

**A/N : This is the beginning of my RL/HG/SB fic XD. PLEASE REVIEW LOVE/HATE/ANYTHING!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Marriage

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Marriage.**

_"A good marriage is at least 80 good luck in finding the right person at the right time. The rest is trust."_

* * *

Hermione stood between the two men of her life : the one she loved, and the one she was about to marry. It sounded odd to her. She had not one man, but two. A week ago, that thought first crossed her mind and now it was going to be a reality.

--

___"Remus…" She whispered to her lover. Remus was laying on the bed while she was sitting. He got up in a seated position and nodded to let her know she had his full attention. "I…" She couldn't say it. It was too weird._

___"What is it, love?" He whispered so tenderly in her ear._

___"Are you sure you are ok with this?" Her voice was small and it broke his heart._

___He knew how worried she was, how scared she was. "Yes…" Was all he answered before kissing her tenderly on her mouth. His lips were soft. When they broke apart, she jokingly said :_

___"Well, I have two men in my life, just to myself!" But as soon as the words left her lips, it felt wrong._

___Remus simply laughed at her comment. "Aren't you a lucky witch?" He whispered before nibbling her ear._

___--_

She sighed at the memory which made Remus turn to look at her. She simply shook her head as if to say nothing was wrong and smiled for reassurance. He smiled back and looked straight ahead. They were walking into the Ministry to have her legally married to ex-convict, notorious Sirius Black.

Meanwhile, she was cheating on her soon-to-be husband with his best mate, the man she loved, Remus Lupin and he was ok with it. She shook her head at those thoughts. This was definitely the weirdest situation she would ever be in, and one she never considered would happen in her whole life.

"Well, we're almost there!" Sirius said softly trying to reassure her. She simply nodded.

How could he be so calm? She never thought he would be this calm. He was about to marry his best mate's girlfriend, give up his bachelor life, and live a life with a bossy bookworm for the next months, maybe even years. How could he take it so well? She wasn't sure if he was Sirius Black anymore. Notorious sex-god, sex-lover Sirius Black. It made no sense to her. He was about to be sentenced to a life without sex. She prayed this law wouldn't last. It was unfair to him. But he never seemed to be bothered by it.

--

_____Hermione entered the kitchen and saw Sirius drinking on a last glass of fire whiskey. His hair was tousled and she could tell he was enjoying his bachelor life as much as he could. She bit her lower lip._

_____"Sirius…." She said softy. He lifted his head and their eyes met. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it immediately a few seconds later._

_____"Hermione?" His voice held concern. "Are you alright ?"_

_____How could he ask this? She should be the one worrying about him. She nodded._

_____"Are you sure? Did Remus and you have a fight?" His eyes widened at the fear of maybe something happened. He was finally seeing Remus happy with love, he didn't want that to stop._

_____"No!" She suddenly found her voice. "I am worried about you…" She whispered._

_____He smirked. "Why is that?"_

_____"Because you are giving up your bachelor life, your …" She paused and took a deep breath. "Your sex life for me…'" She whispered the ending._

_____He got up and walked around the table. He pulled Hermione into a tight hug, something she hadn't expected. "It's ok. I am happy to do this for Remus." There was a hint of sadness in his voice, Hermione wanted to say something but she heard him continue. "It's ok! Don't worry about me!" He pulled her back and smiled down at her._

_____His thumb rubbed her nose slightly and she smiled. "Thank you!" She said again as she hugged him tightly._

_____"Not a problem!" He chuckled against her hair._

_____--_

The memory that flooded her mind, she never really understood, and she tried not to understand but it was difficult. He assured her many times that this is something he was happy to do this, but somehow she wasn't convinced. Something was off. She tried to push the thought aside as they arrived at destination.

"Ready?" Sirius asked smiling. She nodded again without saying anything. He sighed and looked at Remus for help but his best mate simply smiled. "Hermione." He said placing two hands on her arms. "Everything will be alright." Sirius said confidently and looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes, of course." She said lamely trying to sound she was convinced.

When Remus picked up her voice and anxiety, he turned to face her and whispered : "I will be alright. You will be alright. And Sirius will be alright. Try not to worry too much about the details, it will only make it more difficult on you." He finished in a soothing voice.

She felt herself relax and nodded. She looked at the two of them and smiled. They returned a genuine smile and they were on their way.

As they arrived at the desk, there was a young lady sitting there. She seemed annoyed and bored all the same. Hermione observed her. She was really beautiful : blonde, silky hair, deep green-forest eyes, pale skin. When Sirius spoke to her, she looked up and she put on a flirtiest smile. Her eyelashes batted at him, and for some reason, Hermione felt jealous.

Sirius indicated he was here to get married and pulled Hermione forward. Her whole body was against him and she felt herself blushing a bit. She felt sad that this wasn't Remus. The young lady at the desk looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. She didn't seem convinced that Sirius, all-good-sexy-looking Sirius Black was about to marry that.

"Miss?" He called as she turned to him. "Did you not hear me? I am here to get married!" He said again a bit annoyed.

"Very well, Mr. Black! Take a seat, we will call you as soon as possible."

He nodded, and the three of them took a seat. Sirius held Hermione's hand. He had to convince them it was real. She felt Remus stiffen next to her and she looked up to his. His amber eyes were flashing of anger, but he seemed to try to remain in control. When he looked at her, her chocolate-brown eyes were full of sadness and sorrow. Suddenly, Remus relaxed. He know this was to protect Hermione, but his possessiveness got the better of him.

They sat in silence until they heard someone call Sirius. He squeezed Hermione's hand and they got up. Remus followed them. He was going to be witness, of course. They took a seat in a small office. The man sitting in front of them was rather chubby looking, brown hair with flecks of grey, his square glasses falling slightly off his nose. He looked at them curiously but proceeded with the arrangements.

"So, I hear you are here to be wed, Mr. Black?" He began in a neutral tone. His voice was low though.

"Yes…" Sirius answered simply while giving a small smile to Hermione.

"I see…" He paused. "Are you sure it is wise for you to marry a muggle-born?" He asked carefully, he didn't want to create any problems.

Hermione stiffened at his comment. She knew this was about to be brought up. She was about to taint the pureblooded family, even without giving him children.

"Of course, it is." Sirius said a bit annoyed. "I …" He paused and took a deep breath. "I love, Miss Granger and I wish to be married to her." He said. His voice was hoarse.

"Hmm… I see." The man wasn't convinced. "Do you know the rules entitled to this marriage?"

"Yes." He simply answered.

"You do realize you must live together, expect visits for proof that this marriage is not a hoax, and…" He paused looking at Hermione intensely which made her feel uncomfortable. "Have children." He finished.

Hermione's eyes widened. She instinctively turned to Remus seeking his comfort but he remained motionless. The man noticed her reaction but she merely lowered her head and did as Remus : be motionless.

"Children, huh?!" Sirius was actually finding the situation hilarious suddenly. "No need to worry. I am well equipped."

The man cleared his throat clearly the effect he wanted to create on Sirius did not work. Sirius cast a glance at Remus from the corner of his eye, and saw his jaw clench. He knew Remus was trying to remain calm. Ever since he marked Hermione as his mate, he had been very possessive of the young lady.

"You must know that you must procreate in the next six months." The man continued.

"As I said, no worries." Sirius said smugly, trying to get this over with. They would worry about these details later.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione lifted her head and looked at him. "Are you able to have children?"

Suddenly Hermione felt anger boil inside of her. How dare he assume she couldn't.

"Of course, I can!" She snapped looking at him angrily.

Sirius and Remus let out a chuckle. Her obvious anger had calmed Remus down, and scared the poor man in front of her. She crossed her legs and arms across her chest muttering something along the lines of stupid-bloody-ministry. Remus and Sirius heard her though and both laughed wholeheartedly. Realizing she may had been a bit too loud, she blushed and mumbled a sorry. They didn't think she needed to excuse herself and let her know.

"So, can we get this over with?" Sirius eventually said.

The man nodded and began filling out the paper work. As he asked his questions, he realized that Hermione was still a student at Hogwarts. She was in her seventh year, head girl, and had her own room.

"This changes things a bit." The man said softly. "If she is still a student, she must finish school before having any children." She breathed a sigh of relief. "However, once graduated, she must be pregnant within six months." He said looking at her.

"That's fine!" She simply answered. That still gave her four months until graduation, and six months to get pregnant. Maybe within the ten months, the law would be repealed. "I didn't want my pregnancy to interfere with my studies." She explained.

"Why, yes of course!" He paused and asked. "Where will you live?"

"Oh! We figured she could live at Hogwarts during the week, obviously, and on the week end come home to me." Sirius interjected throwing a paper at him. "This is the contract of the house we own. It belonged to my family. It's a nice place outside of London."

The man simply nodded and finished the paper work. Sirius signed his name. Hermione observed the graceful signature. Never had she witnessed beautiful writing, at the exception of Remus's elegant writing, she felt her signature would ruin the paper. However, she took the quill and signed her name. Remus signed below as witness, and it was now official : Hermione Granger was now Hermione Black.

They left the Ministry rather quickly. They made their way to Grimmauld Place. Hermione asked him about the place his parents owned and Sirius explained what the house was. He would show it to her, to them in the next few days. He explained his thought that Remus and himself would live at Grimmauld Place when she was at Hogwarts, and live with her on the week end at the family house. Remus was happy to feel included, and Sirius told him that while he married Hermione, he respected the fact they were in love and didn't want them to be separated. Remus was grateful of that.

"So we agree then? On Sunday we will go visit the house and make it a bit home-y like?" Sirius said smiling at the couple.

They nodded. And Sirius walked out of their bedroom. Once the door closed behind, he sighed. Marriage was definitely more complicated than he expected.

* * *

_______A/N : Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming! I love them!_


	3. Chapter 3 : Tensions

_A/N : So sorry for the wait people. I am no longer having a writer's block. So here is a new chapter :) Hope you will enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Tensions.**

_Sex alleviates tension. Love causes it.  


* * *

_

On the following sunday, Sirius showed the house to Remus and Hermione. He had arranged for some House-elves to make the home a bit more inviting for Hermione, adding a bit of scarlet and gold colours. She was overjoyed by the look of the house. The small library was filled with over a thousand books that interested her thirst for knowledge. The garden pleased Remus. He loved gardens and he would cater to the flowers, that would busy him on the weekends, when not occupied by Hermione.

Sirius was happy that the house pleased the both of them. It was a little bit of pleasure to him to know he could bring so much happiness in their lives. However, he felt a tinge of sadness. He had to give up his freedom for this. Would it be worth it in the end ? As he observed Remus and Hermione in each other's arms kissing in the garden, he felt a small sentiment of jealousy. Maybe belonging to one person only was not so bad. He sighed and turned his eyes away from the loving couple.

"Remus..." She said as she laid her head against his chest. "I worry for Sirius." She admitted sadly.

"I know... What he has done is admirable." He rubbed her back soothingly.

They shared a kiss and returned inside the house. They found Sirius drinking out of a bottle of whiskey. This was a clear sign of how depressed he was and how he will drown his depression. Hermione took a seat next to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. Turning his head towards her, he smiled softly.

"Hey, 'Mione. Happy?" He asked stilled focused and not drunk as of yet. Hermione decided that it would be best if they did something, all three, together.

"Yes, I am. And I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for dinner?" Remus was surprised by her question. "I know this muggle place..." She began getting up and looking at Remus, smiling, and then back at Sirius. "...It has amazing Indian food. What do you think, want to try it?"

"Sure, why not?" Remus said happily. He looked at Sirius waiting for an answer.

"Very well, but my treat." He said getting up.

"Oh no no no! You've done enough already. I want to do something in return." Hermione said quickly.

"Whatever..." He said waving his hand.

And soon they went to their dinner. They had a very enjoyable evening. Sirius seemed to be in a better mood after this. Well of course, he was. He was drunk. But not only him, Hermione and Remus were drunk too.

As they returned to Grimmauld Place, they found Ginny, Harry, Ron, and the Weasley parents around the table. Molly was outraged at the way they were behaving themselves, especially Hermione. She was married to Sirius, not bound to get drunk with him.

"Mrs. Weasley, I respect you very much, but I am not a child." Hermione slurred. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to bed!"

She walked up to her room and was eventually joined by Remus who warded and placed a silencing charm on it. The rest of the house didn't need to hear what they would be doing. Back downstairs, Sirius grabbed another bottle of whiskey and began drinking huge sips out of it. Molly took the bottle from him forcebly and threw it in the sink. Breaking in pieces, the horrid smell of the alcohol filled the air.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?!" Sirius yelled.

"Whiskey is a foul thing and you, Mr. Black, are not in a position to drink anymore." She said sternly, her hands resting on her hips.

"I am not a child, Molly." He said getting up and grabbing another bottle. She was about to take it from him but he backed away. "This is my house! I shall do as I please!"

Molly sighed in resignation, though with a bit of Arthur's persuasion. They decided to retreat themselves in their room. Harry, Ron and Ginny were forced upstairs to get to their rooms by Molly. Sirius was left alone, again, in the kitchen. Drinking away.

A couple hours later, he was sitting in the living room : staring into the fire and drinking out of a second bottle of whiskey. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, but decided to ignore them. Well he did until the footsteps came into the same room he was in. Turning around, he saw Hermione standing in the doorway. She wore nothing but a red silky nightie. She was really beautiful. He could see it. Her long creamy legs, her firm breasts, her flat stomach. He should his head. What was he thinking ?

"Sirius..." She whispered.

"Yes, love?" He answered smoothly.

"Why aren't you in bed?" She asked entering the room and approaching the sofa. Her long hair fell in ringlets, and her chocolate brown eyes were shining as only the fire of the fireplace shined in them. She stood next to it and looked down to him.

"I wasn't tired. But I could ask you the same thing?"

"I came down for a glass of water..."

"Moony made you sweat that much huh?" He joked which made her blush. "You're beautiful when you blush." He added which made her turn into a dark shade of crimson.

"Th-Thank you..." She stuttered.

"You're welcome." He paused a second and added. "Did you have your drink of water or do you need help with that?" He tried to focus on the fire as her presence was starting to grow on him actually. She really was sexy in that outfit.

"Oh right! Yes, I did. I'll go. Night." She said turning on her heels and walked out the room. He hips swayed as he left and Sirius couldn't help but stare at her buttocks. He felt himself grow hard. _Shit_, he cursed himself silently.

Hermione went back to her room where Remus waited for her. Sirius walked up the stairs and into his room. There was a bathroom linked to his bedroom. He decided to take a shower and rid of his problem through masturbation. _Gods, I wish I could fuck a tight little cunt right now_. His mind drifted to Hermione as he began stroking his cock. He shook his head. He shouldn't think of her that way, but it was difficult. Soon he found his release and finish cleaning himself up. He went to bed and quickly fell asleep. He needed that.

--

The next morning, he woke up with a bad hangover. As he made his way downstairs, he arrived in the kitchen where the smell of eggs and bacon filled his nostrils. His stomach growled. He entered the kitchen and found Hermione cooking. She wore a tight pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He noticed Remus sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Morning..." Sirius said hoarsely. Remus nodded towards him.

"Good Morning, Sirius." Hermione said cheerily.

"Please be quieter, 'Mione. I have a bad headached."

"Here, drink this. It'll help." Hermione handed him a drink which he took and instantly felt better. "We were also hungover." She giggled. "Hungry?"

"Famished." He answered.

He looked at Hermione as she gave him a plate of food then at Remus who seemed to eye him curiously. He smiled at his friend who simply smiled back. He couldn't tell his friend he jerked off in the shower while thinking of his best friend's girlfriend. But then again, she was his wife. _God, this was so confusing_. He made a frustrated noise which caught both of their attention.

"Everything alright, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, yeah...." He waved them off.

Remus looked at Hermione who simply shrugged her shoulders. Remus returned to his newspaper while eating and Hermione ate her meal in silence while reading a book.

Once Sirius was done, he got up quickly and left the house. They heard his motorbike go off, and leave.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"No clue."

"You know, last night I saw Sirius in the living room. He was drinking out of a firewhiskey bottle. He seemed really down." Hermione admitted. "I think this marriage is killing him, Remus... I'm worried." She said sadly.

"Hermione, now you stop right there. There will no mopping around. Sirius made his choice. It was the only way to protect you." Remus explained comforting the young witch. "And I don't want you to worry about this for now. You are going back to Hogwarts at the end of the week. You need to concentrate on your studies."

Hermione nodded. He was right. Sirius would eventually get used to it. At least she hoped.

Eventually, a few hours later, Sirius came back from his stride which reassured Hermione. She was starting to think he bailed on her. He seemed to be in a good mood. He, and the rest of the house inhabitants, talked, played, read together.

--

Eventually, the week went by. Hermione much less worried about Sirius. He seemed to be actually adapting to the situation really well. He was much more open and friendly to her. Some nights, she would stay up and talk with him. Remus would often be part of the conversations. She loved hearing stories of Remus and Sirius in their marauders days. It always made her laugh. All three enjoyed each other's company, and Remus found that he wasn't as jealous as he thought he might have been when Sirius and Hermione spent time together.

It was now Sunday, and all had to return to Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry were brought back to Hogwarts via apparation. Walking from Hogmeade back to Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus accompanied them. Eventually, Ginny, Ron and Harry said their goodbyes and left Hermione make her arrangements for next weekend. She was required to spend every weekend at the house outside of London.

"So how do we work this out?" Hermione asked smiling.

"I think Sirius should pick you up here at the Gates of Hogwarts and side apparate you to the house. I won't be there this week end. Full moon is on Friday and Saturday. So it will be safer is Sirius will get you." Remus suggested. "What do you think?"

"I'm ok with it..." Hermione agreed, though her worry lines appeared as she knew what full moon meant. "Sirius?"

"No problem. I will pick you up on Friday at 8pm." Sirius said before kissing her cheek.

Hermione was taken aback by his sudden display of affection. They had gotten close this past week through talks, but never did he show affection. Hermione looked at Remus who simply smiled. He seemed unaffected by it. Remus leaned forward and kissed her passionately which smolder her thoughts for a moment. Eventually he broke the kiss which left Hermione in a daze.

"She's never going to last a week without your touch, Remus..." Sirius teased.

"Well, I'll be ready for her on Sunday." He answered laughing, at least he hoped he would be.

"Hey, I'm still here you know."

"We know." They answered in unison.

Hermione rolled her eyes and eventually walked back to the castle leaving the men behind her. Remus and Sirius turned around and eventually made their way back to Grimmauld Place.

--

The week went by and eight o'clock sharp, Hermione arrived at the entrance gate where Sirius already stood. He flashed her a charming smile which made her blush lightly but shaking her head.

"My lady..." He offered his arm. "I believe I am to escort you to your castle."

She rolled her eyes and linked her arm to him. "Please, King Sirius. Lead the way." She laughed lightly.

A few minutes, he apparated them to the house, it was lighted by the full moon, though inside there was light too. Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked to the sky. Instinctively, she caressed her mark on her neck. Sirius looked at her, puzzled but quickly realized what she was looking at.

"I'm sure Remus is fine." He said trying to reassure her.

"I know he is..." She smiled.

They entered the house and immediately a few house elves took their coats and Hermione's bag. She thanked them gratefully and walked to the living room. The room was lighted by a chandelier, the colours were green and silver. But it actually gave a rich feeling to the room. There was a black piano on the far end, and Hermione stood there, staring at it. It was like she never noticed it before.  
Sirius observed her from the back. He knew this was a difficult situation for her. Married to a man she didn't love, and the one man she loved was caught in this painful transformation he had to go through. He walked towards, and eventually stood next to her. He looked in the same direction as she did.

"You like the piano?" He asked softly.

"It's beautiful..." She breathed out.

"Would you want to hear me play?" He asked looked down at her.

She nodded unaware that Sirius could play the piano. He took her by the hand and led her to the bench. He invited her to sit, and he eventually took a seat next to her. He caressed the piano with his long tattooed fingers before beginning to play. After a few seconds, Hermione realized how melancholic the music was. She felt pained by it, like it was exposing a deep broken feeling someone would burry in one's heart. But it was so beautiful at the same time. As she observed Sirius playing, she was enchanted. His long brown hair fell on his shoulders, his white shirt, velvet and slightly open at the chest, his black pants, everything made him look like a prince from the 18th century. He was so beautiful. For the first time, she saw Sirius for who he was.  
She closed her eyes after her observation, and let the music wash over her again. At the end, a single tear ran down her cheek. Sirius turned to her and noticed it. He wiped it off with thumb which startled Hermione.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said retrieving his hand quickly.

"No, it's ok." She said smiling, her eyes wet of unshed tears. "Did you compose this music?" He nodded. "It was beautiful. But it was so sad. Sirius I didn't know you felt so sad inside..." She admitted feeling suddenly guilty. "If you were so sad by this whole situation, why didn't you say something? I would have helped... I would have tried...."

"Hermione... Calm down." He began as he held her face with both hands. She stared into his blue eyes and felt her heartbeat accelerate. "This has nothing to do with you. When I wrote this, it was shortly after running out of Azkaban."

Hermione blinked and a few unshed tears ran down her cheeks. "It must have been really aweful." Her throat felt constricted between the pain she felt for him and the feelings he was giving her at this very moment.

"It was. But it's in the past. No worries." He said smiling. His face started approaching her face but he eventually kissed her forehead. She let out a breathe she had been holding. He released her face and she simply stared at him. "Everything alright?"

Hermione shook her heard. "Yes yes... I'm fine." She got up from the bench quickly. "I think I will go to bed. Good Night."

She walked pass him but felt a hand grip her own. Turning around, she looked at Sirius. His eyes were intense, but he eventually released her. "Night." He simply said and she walked to her room. He shook his head. _What the hell was wrong with me? I almost felt the urge of kissing her. But those eyes, they were so caring, so compassionate, so understanding. _He could see why Remus had fallen for the young witch.

--

The following morning, Hermione woke up early and had breakfast. The house elves had insisted on making it for her who, after fifteen minutes of fighting, eventually gave in. She ate it quickly and noticed it was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining and the air was warm. Not warm enough to be in t-shirt, but a simple pullover would do. She took a book from the library and sat outside on the white bench. She began reading but her mind soon drifted to Remus whom she hoped was alright. And then her mind drifted to Sirius and how she almost thought he was going to kiss her. She shook her head frustrated. She decided to concentrate on her book.

After a couple hours of reading, she heard someone coughing behind her. She turned around and saw Sirius in a dark pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that revealed all the muscles his body had. She had noticed how well-built he was before, but today, she seemed more focused on it as usual. She shook her head lightly.

"Good morning, Sirius." She greeted smiling.

"Morning." He answered returning her smile. "May I join you?"

She nodded and they took a seat on the bench. They began to talk about the book she was reading. Eventually the conversation led to them teading and fighting each other for the fun of it. He chased her across the garden eventually and then grabbed pulling her to the ground.

"Hahaha. Witch. You think I am too old to run after you? Is that so?" She pushed him and eventually was straddling him.

"Not strong enough to keep me on the ground it would seem."

In a swift movement, he was on top of her, holding her hands firmly with one hand, and blocking her legs with his own. Giggling, Hermione felt Sirius hand caressing her cheek. They said at each other for a long minute. Her eyes suddenly widened realizing in which situation she was in. _Remus... _She thought. What would he think of her if he found her?

"Sirius let me go..." She said looking away.

His eyes showed hurt but got off and helped her up. He knew who she just thought about. He felt guilty himself suddenly. "I'm sorry.... I didn't mean to get this far."

"It's not your fault." She answered still not looking at him.

Sirius wouldn't have any uncomfortable situation between them. He grabbed her chin lightly and turned her face to face him. But her eyes looked elsewhere. "Hermione, look at me..." She was stubborn and didn't at first. "Please..." He pleaded. Eventually, she did look at him. "Don't feel guilty. I'm sorry if I made you feel suddenly uncomfortable."

Hermione let one tear run down her cheek. The truth was she felt lonely without Remus, but she also felt Sirius's loneliness. She was torn between wanting to be faithful to Remus but also alleviate Sirius's loneliness. Sirius wiped her tear and stared at her a few more seconds. He let her go. He watched her walk back to the house. Hermione's heart was pounding. She wanted to kiss him so bad in that moment when he looked at her, but it would have been wrong. She walked to her room and felt so bad. She felt like she was betraying the man she loved. She would have to talk to him about. And she will!

In the garden, Sirius stood there, staring at the empty spot where she stood a few minutes ago. For a moment, he wanted to kiss her, seduce her into having sex with him. But he only wanted to bed her. He just needed a good fuck.

Or so he thought...

_A/N : I wanted to start a little of the Sirius/Hermione teasing, sexual tension. I want to play with that a little.... I will eventually get to them, and Remus/Sirius, and Remus/Hermione/Sirius *whistles*_


	4. Chapter 4 : Truth

_A/N : Here is another update. __**Unfortunately there will be no other update until next Tuesday**__. Easter Weekend calls XD So Happy Easter and enjoy this chapter for your own pleasure until the next update. _

_**Also. REVIEW! It's important to keep me motivated!.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Truth**

_"Always tell the truth. That way, you don't have to remember what you said."_

_

* * *

  
_

The next morning, Sirius went to pick up Remus and bring him back home. He needed rest and care. The house-elves gave him something to eat, Sirius cared to his wounds, and then they left him to sleep. Hermione came by and sat by him the whole time he was sleeping. Holding his warm hand, Hermione thought of the previous day and how close she came to kissing Sirius. She felt guilty. She led Sirius on and yet she betrayed Remus. Getting closer to Remus, she lifted his hand to her face and began to cry. The tears flowed down his hand and woke him up.

His eyes fluttered open and in time he was focusing on Hermione. "Love, what's wrong ?"

"Oh, Remus! I... I am not worthy of your love!" Hermione confessed.

"Of course, you are. Is there something wrong ?" He asked confused of her sudden rush of feelings.

"Remus, I love you so much. Promise me, you'll never leave me."

Remus shook his head. First she wasn't worthy of him, and now she didn't want him to leave. A bit contradictory. "Hermione, love, I will never ever leave you. I love you so much." He got up slightly and kissed her passionately, showing as much as he could the love he held.

Hermione responded to his kiss with fervent heat. She loved him, she did, but she was so confused about Sirius. How is that her heart could beat so hard for him? When her heart would only beat this way for Remus? Releasing him, she looked at him with teared eyes. Smiling slightly, she said :

"I will let you rest now. I will be back later."

He nodded and laid back down. He quickly fell asleep under the loving eyes of Hermione. Once in his dreams, Hermione walked out of the room and ran into Sirius. Her breath was caught in her throat, her heart was racing, her blood was pumping. She looked at him with a mixture of fear and wanting. He seemed to be reflecting her own emotions. It was bizarre to see this.

"Hermione..." He whispered. "I'm sorry I caused you pain yesterday. I should have never come onto you like that."

"No, Sirius. Don't feel guilty. It isn't your fault. I... I understand how you must feel lonely. You don't have the life you once had and all because of me. I'm so sorry..." She was near crying again. _Damn my emotions_.

Sirius's heart went out to her. He grabbed her back the face and kissed her. He didn't know why but he wanted to make the pain go away. At first, the kiss was slow and soft. And then she parted her lips, granting him access. He slid his tongue in, and tasted her mouth. She was divine. Hermione's mind was lost for a second in his kiss and even moaned in his kiss. Up until last week, she couldn't care what Sirius's lips felt like. But since the moment, she became his wife, and began to really know who he was this past week, she started to feel for him. Eventually, her mind came back to reality and she pushed him away. She gasped, a hand covering her mouth : ashamed.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I don't know what -." He couldn't finish his sentence, she lifted her hand to silence him.

"Please, don't say anything."

She turned on her heels and walked to the garden. She left Sirius Black alone in the hallway. He felt so bad for what just had happened. He felt guilty for kissing her, although it felt really good, and guilty for betraying his best mate. This was wrong, but it felt so right. He turned to the door to the room where Remus was and entered. He sat next to him and waited for him to wake.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the garden pacing back and forth. She was so confused. Her hand kept going back to her mouth, licking her lips, tasting his mouth again and again and again. Why did she like it ? And even though she stopped him, she wanted the kiss to continue. It was so confusing. She groaned in frustration and sat on the bench, placing her head in her hands.

Back in Remus's bedroom, he woke up a half hour later. He noticed Sirius by his side and smiled. Sirius didn't return his smile though which made Remus frown. Hermione was sad, he was sad. Was something going on he wasn't aware of ?

"Padfoot.... Everything alright, mate?" He asked concerned.

Sirius grabbed his hand, like he once did back in school, when they were teenage boys. "Moony, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to." Sirius said distraught.

"You didn't mean to do what ?" Remus asked hoisting himself into a sitting position.

"I kissed Hermione, just now, outside your bedroom." Sirius confessed.

Remus rose an eyebrow. "Why did you kiss her ?" He asked keeping his anger in control.

"I don't know. She was crying outside. I wanted to make the pain go away." Sirius babbled.

"So you thought fitting that kissing would help ?" Remus asked sarcastically. Sirius simply nodded. "Tell me the truth! What is going on between the two of you? Just a little while ago, Hermione claimed she was unworthy of my love. Did you guys do something while I was gone ?!" he asked, his temper rising.

"No. No." Sirius asked quickly. "But I did try to kiss her a couple times. She always got scared and walked away. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry." Sirius said ashamed.

Remus took a deep breath. He was trying to be understanding of Sirius side, and try to see his point of view. "It's alright. I can't blame you. Your loneliness is eating you, and you are seeking comfort from the only person you are allowed, by law, to get it from..." He said as calmly as he could staring straight ahead, away from Sirius.

"Moony.... Remus...." Sirius whispered as he approached his best mate.

Remus looked at him and saw what he hadn't seen in many years. "What happened to us, Padfoot ?"

"I wish I could know. We grew up?" Sirius joked lightly.

"Yes, you turned into a ladies' man." Remus echoed his joking mood.

Without knowing Sirius pressed forward and kissed Remus. This was the first time he kissed his former lover in many years. They had a relationship together back in school, but when Sirius was sent to Azkaban, Remus felt betrayed. He thought he could never trust his best mate, his lover again. And then, they lost contact. When the truth was revealed that Sirius was not guilty, Remus was relieved but Sirius seemed to have moved on. He went to get himself some girls. So Remus beared his feelings for his old lover and eventually fell for the young witch. But deep down, those feelings were never really far away, and the same was for Sirius.

Once they released each other from their kiss, Remus sat thoughtful for a minute. Turning to Sirius, he said :

"Probably, Hermione feels for your loneliness and wants to appease it, but because she is bound to me, she can't. But she probably thought it. Thus the reason why she thinks she was unworthy." Remus explained.

"I'm sorry..." Hermione whispered.

She was at the door when he spoke those words. They turned to face the doorway and saw her there. Remus motioned her to come near him. She arrived near the bed, and he pulled her into the bed with him.

"It's alright. I forgive you..." He turned to Sirius. "Both of you."

Hermione kissed Remus with all the love she held inside while Sirius looked on : he felt a shot of pain he couldn't experience that with her. He wished deep down, he could have his old lover back and this newfound feelings he had for the young witch. But he had to try to convince his heart, you cannot have what you want. Once they stopped kissing, Remus looked at his friend. He noticed the pain in his eyes. He knew that look all too well. He sighed. He couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"I want you two to try each other out."

"What ?!" They said in unison.

"I want you to kiss each other, right here, right now."

"No, Remus. I could never -." Hermione said quickly but was cut off.

"Hermione... Love. I know you love me. I don't doubt your feelings, and believe me I am not giving you up to him. I just want you two to experience each other and see what feel towards each other."

"But..." She was silenced by his kiss.

"Please, do it." He said looking straight into her eyes.

Sirius remained silent : stunned by his best mate's proposal. He couldn't. Like Hermione, he felt betraying his best mate.

"Remus... I'm not sure it's a good idea." Sirius said nervously.

"Are you going to deny me my wish ?" Remus said seriously.

Hermione bit her lower lip and looked at Sirius and then back at Remus. He nodded to her. She looked back at Remus and moistened her lips. Sirius looked at Hermione, and noticed she seemed to be wanted to be kissed. Leaning towards her, he pressed his lips against hers. At first the kiss was shy, but soon it deepened into a more heated kiss. Remus, watching on, actually felt himself turned on by the whole scene. Eventually, they came back to their senses and released each other. They turned to Remus whose eyes were clouded.

"That was interesting..." Remus said smiling. "So what are your feelings ?"

"Nothing!" They answered in unison, though Remus knew they were both lying.

"Why don't you tell me the truth ?"

"It is the truth..." Hermione lied miserably.

"Very well." He pretended to believe her. "Sirius ?"

He knew his best mate would never lie to him. "I... I..." Sirius wanted to lie so badly. But this was Remus. "I enjoyed it ?" He said tentatively.

"I figured. I could tell. And I know you both enjoyed it." He said looking at Hermione who avoided his gaze. "That is why, I have one more request."

Hermione's head shot up at this. "What more do you want ?" Hermione whispered.

He looked at the both of them. "If you ever feel like you need to experience more than just a kiss between the two of you, please do, but don't hide it to me and don't lie to me about your feelings." He said softly.

Sirius and Hermione both nodded avoiding looking at each other. Eventually, Sirius got up and decided to leave the couple to have some alone time. She was going back to school tonight. They needed their time on their own. He bowed to them and walked out of the room. Remus was still physically too tired to do anything sexually assaulting to Hermione, but he promised to repay her next week-end. Eventually, Remus fell asleep and Hermione too, in his arms.

Meanwhile, Sirius sat in the living room drinking out of a bottle of whiskey. He knew what Remus meant. And he wanted that so much. He wanted to try one night with Hermione, to taste that body of hers. But it was wrong. And while it was wrong, he would do it. But he knew Hermione would never act upon those feelings. She had too much respect and honor for Remus. He understood her. But damn, he wished she wasn't so proud sometimes. He was feeling frustrated and angry. The alcohol was starting to get to his brain and mood.

"Sirius..." Hermione stood in the living room's doorway.

How long had passed ? It was already dark outside, and it seemed he was holding onto a third bottle of whiskey.

"Hermione." He acknowledge with a nod. "Can I do something for you?" He slurred, drunk.

"Sirius, you are drunk. You should go to bed."

"Yes, I am drunk. And I plan on getting even more drunk." He told her getting up and approaching in long strides.

She backed away and eventually was caught between him and a wall. She could smell the horrid stench of alcohol along with his whole heated body. She was turned on, but she couldn't think of this right now. He was drunk and she wouldn't betray Remus.

"You have a problem, Hermione, with my current state?" He whispered, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"No. But you will have a bad hang over tomorrow, and I need someone in good shape to bring me back to Hogwarts." She said quickly, feeling her heartbeat faster and faster.

"Don't worry. I recover quickly." He began caressing her arms.

"Very well..." She quivered.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" He whispered looking down at her with clouded eyes.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure you were alright before going to bed."

"You didn't want anything else ?" She could feel his breath near her collarbone until she felt his lips. If she was made of ice, she would have melted right then and there.

"No. Now, I will go now." She said quickly trying to free herself.

"You're lying!" He growled. "You know you want something else!"

This time she felt angry. Glaring at him, she said angrily : "Yes, I want something. I want you. But I can't have you! Now let me go!"

He felt happy that she finally admitted what she really wanted. "Why do you think it's impossible! Remus said if we felt like trying we should, but we had to tell him the truth afterwards." He told her matter of factly.

"Unlike you, Sirius, I have a decent sense of honor, and respect for Remus." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Don't fight it, love. The truth is out. You want me. And Remus knows it."

"I would never want you!"

"Didn't you just say a couple minutes ago 'I want you. But I can't have you!' " He reminded her.

One of her free hands tried to slap him but he caught her hand. Kissing her wrist, he looked at her with lusting eyes : "Hermione... One day, you will act upon your feelings and you will not regret it. And above that, you are my wife. You are entitled to fuck me, as I am entitled to fuck you!"

Hermione gasped at his raw speaking. "I would never!"

He smirked. "Keep telling yourself that, love." Backing away, he added : "Good Night, _Mrs Black_."

She looked at him with wide eyes and walked away very quickly. She would have to get used to her new name eventually. He smirked and went back to his drinking, until eventually he passed out on the sofa of the living room. Meanwhile, Hermione took a cold shower and tried to regain her composure. Once she did, she went back to the bedroom she shared with Remus and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sirius was in the kitchen waiting for her to come and join him. He had tried to talk to her, but she seemed stubborn enough to avoid any conversation with him. After eating their breakfast in silence, he brought her back to Hogwarts. She was about to walk back to the Gate, but he grabbed her by the hand :

"Hermione, I'm sorry for last night." She didn't answer, but simply tried to free herself from his grip. "Hermione! Please, say something!" He had pleading eyes now.

"What should I say ? You shouldn't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong... Just pushed to speak the truth. Now, I am trying to forget it. Goodbye, Mr. Black. Until next weekend..." Her voice was cold and distant.

Sirius was hurt by her distance but let her go. Hermione walked back to the Castle, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sirius stood there a few more minutes before apparating away.

This was certainly going to be a tough marriage.

* * *

_A/N : Next chapter, next week, will be called __**Law **__with the quote "__**In law, nothing is certain but the expense.**__"._


	5. Chapter 5 : Law

**Chapter 5 **: Law.

"In law, nothing is certain but the expense.".

* * *

Hermione had tried her best not to spend the whole week at Hogwarts thinking about what happened the previous weekend. Because every time she thought about it, she felt her heart starting to pound really hard. Above that, it would hinder her concentration on her schoolwork. But she couldn't help herself. She thought back at Remus's words. How he basically gave his approval for her to have sex with Sirius. And how Sirius had tried to get her to sleep with him.

"Gods!" She screamed from the corner as she sat on her bed.

She was thankful to be Headgirl and have her own quarters. There was no one around to wonder why she seemed so frustrated. She was in the middle of packing as she was about to be picked up by Remus to spend her weekend with her lover and husband.

As 8pm arrived, she was standing near the Gates. Hagrid stood near her to protect her from any kind of danger. Within minutes a man appeared. She was excited as it would be Remus. But her smile faded quickly. As the man approached her, she knew it wasn't Remus. It was Sirius. As he stepped into the light, she could see a sad look on his face. She frowned, and her eyes held fear.

"Very well then. Mrs Black have a good weekend." Hagrid told her.

She thanked him and linked herself to Sirius who apparated them back to the house. Once they entered the house, Hermione ran up to the stairs she shared with Remus. But he was not there. He was nowhere to be found. His stuff was gone. She frantically looked around the house. Sirius was in the living room, sitting there with a defeated look.

"Where is Remus?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

"Hermione… I am so sorry." Sirius said in a sincere voice.

"Where is he?" She asked again.

"They took him away!" Hermione's eyes widened. "He was sent to Azkaban."

"What?" She was in shock. Her voice trembled and was nothing but a whisper. "Why?"

"Someone betrayed us." He said angrily. "The ministry came here late afternoon yesterday. They claimed that our marriage would be annulled if we did not prove our marriage to be true."

"How do we do this?" Hermione asked.

"You must get pregnant within the six months period." He exclaimed defeated. He fell unto the couch, his head falling into his hands. "I am so sorry."

"I thought that they did want my pregnancy to hinder my studies."

"They claimed that being as smart as you are you could handle studies and pregnancy. They said if we did not obey the law, Remus would be sentenced to a Dementor's Kiss and you and I sentenced for life in Azkaban."

"But what does Remus have to do with this?" Hermione asked as calmly as she could.

"They claim that you and Remus had an affair long before you and I considered marriage. And that the living arrangements were just the proof of that. It was enough for the Ministry to order his arrest." He paused. "Someone has betrayed us."

Hermione fell to the ground and broke down in tears. Sirius felt horrible about himself. He kept feeling bad about being lonely, and how he bitterly regretted marrying Hermione. But now. He could see why he needed to make an effort to protect her and save Remus. He knew deep down that the only way to save them was to have sex with Hermione, prove their marriage was legitimate and get her pregnant. He got down on his knees and held Hermione tightly against him. She didn't think anything wrong of it and sobbed, holding his shirt tightly.

After a couple hours, he noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked her up and walked her to her bedroom. It was the one she shared with Remus. He thought about it for a minute, and then he walked her to his room. If they were going to make their marriage believeable, they would have to start by sleeping together. So he laid her in his bed, and laid next to her. He held unto her and she snuggled in closer.

The next morning, she woke up with a pounding headache but noticed she was not in her bedroom. She looked up and noticed she was laying in Sirius' bed. She jumped out of the bed which startled Sirius.

"Oh my! Did we do anything last night?"

"So quick to jump to conclusions." Sirius laughed. He was trying to alleviate the tension but it didn't seem to work as her eyes narrowed. "No we didn't. But we might as well. We need to make this marriage work. We have no choice."

Hermione paced back and forth in the room: thoughtful. She knew he was right, and if she were honest with herself, she really wanted to have sex with Sirius. But she felt so bad doing so. She felt like she would be betraying Remus. But she also knew this would save him, her husband and herself. She stopped in her tracks and looked over to Sirius.

"Have you told Dumbledore about the situation?"

"They have been aware of the situation since Thursday evening. Dumbledore suggested that I do my best to make you feel comfortable enough to …" He paused. "You know…"

"Oh come on, Sirius. You weren't shy about it last week." She said a bit annoyed.

"Sorry. I had to try to make you comfortable to have sex with me."

She sighed. "Very well. In my own mind, I cannot have myself thinking I need to have sex with you in order to have sex. So we just have to go on with our lives for the next couple weeks to get comfortable with each other."

He nodded and understood her point of view. He didn't want to feel pressured or feel like he was raping her. That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted her to feel good about it, and feel like she was a goddess. _But a couple weeks?_, he thought. No way. He was going to bed her, and he was going to do so tonight. He already had a master plan. She excused herself to take a shower and she was gone.

While she was in the shower, Sirius had ordered his elves to go buy one of the most beautiful black laced dress they could fine, as well as a set of fine laced black undergarments with beautiful matching black strappy high heel sandals. The elves were gone within seconds when he was done with his order and he returned to his room to find his most fine elegant black suit.

The whole day, Hermione did not see Sirius one bit. This surprised her, but she figured he was probably adjusting to the new situation they found themselves in. She welcomed the alone time. This allowed her to read some books and clear out her thoughts, and especially try to avoid thinking too much about Remus being locked up in Azkaban.

An hour later, as she sat on her bed, already in her pyjamas, it was only 6.30pm, a small knock was heard. She bid the person to come in only to be surprised by a couple of elves.

"Mistress Black." One of the elves began.

"Call me, Hermione, please." She smiled at them.

"Right. Hermione." They said shyly. "Here are some gifts from Master Black. He asks you to wear them and be ready by 8pm." The elves deposited the items and left the room.

Hermione frowned. _What could Sirius Black be up to now? _She thought to herself. She opened the boxes and absolutely stunned by the beauty of the objects she found, and blushed at the sight of the undergarments. She cursed under her breath as well as she thought this was a scheme for Sirius to get to her quickly. Trying not to think about that aspect, she took a shower, got dressed and used a couple spells for her make up and hair.

At 8pm sharp, she walked down the stairs where stood a handsome Sirius Black all dressed up in a beautiful black suit, black shirt, black tie. He looked at her and thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Now he could really see why Remus loved her so much. She was smart, compassionate, gorgeous. She was beautiful inside and out. As she arrived on the last step, he offered his arm while saying :

"Would Mrs Black please join me for dinner tonight?"

"Well I am here, am I not?" She laughed lightly. "Are we going to a funeral?"

"No." He laughed. "Black is fancy. And it suits our name." He winked at her.

She giggled and linked her arm to his. Then within seconds he apparated them into a dark alley. She felt uncomfortable and held unto him a bit tighter. He noticed this but didn't say a thing. They walked silently to a busy street and walked around the corner to a restaurant.

"Good Evening, Sir. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. For two. The name is Black." Sirius said in a smooth voice. Hermione rolled her eyes at the obviousness that Sirius could not stop himself from flirting.

"Right. This way, please." The hostess said smiling.

She walked them to a back room. It was small, private. The colors were warm, rich. It was very intimate. The hostess told them their waiter would be with them shortly, and sure enough within seconds a young waitress arrived. She asked if she could get the couple anything and Sirius told her to get them their finest wine. Within minutes, the young lady returned and served them each a glass of red wine. Then she took their orders for dinner and disappeared leaving them some privacy.

"This is gorgeous, Sirius. But why am I being treated this way?" She asked cautiously.

"You are my wife. And I wanted to please you." He said lifting her hand and kissing it lightly which made her shiver. "Are you displeased?" He asked a bit worried.

"Oh no. Not at all. This is amazing. The dress, the outfit, the shoes, the restaurant. Everything. It's enchanting." She said excited.

He smiled. "I am happy to see you happy."

They continued a normal conversation until the waitress arrived with their food. Hermione was delighted. The food was excellent and her escort was a great gentleman. But she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. She wished Remus were here. Deep down, she wished she could experience this all with both men. Her husband and the man she loves. Her sudden sadness didn't go unnoticed.

"Is something wrong, love?" Sirius asked truly concerned.

"I just can't help…" She paused afraid of ruining the evening.

"You're thinking of Remus. I understand that. He is on my mind too. You know…" He paused and she nodded. "Remus and I used to be lovers back in Hogwarts." Hermione's eyes widened. However this actually made her warm inside, the thought of them lovers. "I don't know what happened but we realized last weekend that we do care deeply about each other still." She smiled affectionately. "I don't know why I am telling you this. But Remus will be part of us again. In the meantime, let us try to be a couple for a change." Sirius pleaded.

Hermione smiled. He was right. If they were going to save their marriage and the man they both deeply cared about, they had to make this work. And thinking about him would only hinder this. So she cleared her mind of him and focused back on the evening.

Once the dinner was over, Sirius paid and escorted Hermione into the busy streets of London. Many stores were actually still open and he took her to a fine jewelry store. She was wondering what they were doing here.

"Well I realized we are married and don't have wedding rings. So choose the one you like best." And then he whispered. "Let us get one for Remus too. He will be part of our marriage soon enough…"

Hermione gasped at his words and felt happy. Sirius was convincing her that this marriage would work, and Remus would eventually be part of it. She looked around the store. She wanted something simple. And sure enough, her eyes settled on the ring she wanted for herself. It had a think gold band with a simple diamond in the middle. It wasn't big, no it was discreet. And she liked it. She told Sirius and then they chose two more rings. Two simple matching thick golden wedding rings for men. One for Sirius and one for Remus.

As they got out of the shop, Sirius placed the ring on her finger, and she placed his on his finger, and in the heat of the moment, she jumped up and kissed him passionately. He wounded his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. As they separated, they were nose to nose and she smiled.

"He will be ours. And we will be his. I promise you. " Sirius told her before giving her another kiss.

The sudden change in their relationship made Hermione confident to let go. She knew she could be with both men. Sirius would make sure of it. It would be unconventional, but then again, they weren't normal to begin with. Remus was a werewolf, Sirius was an ex-convict, and Hermione was a muggle. How normal is that?

As they arrived back at the house, she bid him good night and began walking up the stairs. He caught up with her and turned her around kissing her passionately. He didn't want to let her go. And if she was honest with herself, she didn't want the night to end just yet with Sirius. She returned his kiss with deeper intensity.

"Come to bed with me." Sirius whispered.

She simply nodded smiling. Picking her up bridal way, he carried her up the stairs and into his room. The night was only beginning…

* * *

**Author's Note**: Pfiou. It would have been about time I updated this fic. Next chapter is going to be some Sirius/Hermione hot stuff. The next chapter is called : "Sex" with the quote "Sex without love is an empty experience, but as empty experiences go it's one of the best."


	6. Chapter 6 : Sex

**Chapter 6 **: Sex.

"Sex without love is an empty experience, but as empty experiences go it's one of the best."

* * *

Sirius carried Hermione bridal way up to his room. She held unto him tightly and he kept his eyes locked with hers until that very room. Once inside, he kicked the door closed and put her down. They continued to stare at each other, lust clouding their thoughts by the minute. Sirius closed the small distance between them and leaned in to kiss her. At first the kiss was soft, slow. But it began to build up and soon it turned into a heated passionate kiss. As soon as she parted her lips, he took the chance to deepen the kiss and taste every corner of her mouth.

Then they parted, both panting, both in need of air. They were nose to nose, and he smiled down to her which she returned. Her hands traced down along his arms then back up to the shoulders where she gently pushed his jacket off. It slid down and fell to the floor. Being Hermione, she bent down, picked it up and hung it up. She gave him a cheeky smile with a wink which made him lightly laugh while shaking his head. He approached her and turned her gently around. Her back now facing him, he began to unzip her dress, removing it gentle from her shoulders. As he slid the dress further down, he began kissing and nibbling her collarbone. The touch was light. She moaned.

Soon the dress pooled around her feet. Sirius caressed her arms and his hands found his way to her bra. But before he could undo it, Hermione turned around giving him a stern look that clearly said "Not so fast". He smirked and so did she. She began unbuttoning his black shirt. He stood still, almost breathless, as she delicately undid each button at a slow rate. It was teasing him, but he liked it. As she approached the bottom buttons, the shirt was tucked inside his pants. So she undid his belt and yanked it off in swift movement. She tossed it aside and undid just the button of his pants. Then she slowly pulled out his shirt of his pants and undid the remaining two buttons. Softly caressing his skin up to his shoulders, she brushed the shirt off and it fell to the ground joining her dress. She gazed at his torso. It was lean, muscled and covered in tattoos.

He let her look at him without moving. Her curious, yet hungry, eyes turned him on. She removed one foot of her dress, then the second one. She picked it up and laid it loosely on a nearby chair. Then she circled Sirius standing behind him, picking his shirt up. As she gazed at his bare back, she began to give him small kisses. Her warm lips made him shiver. The featherly like kisses gave him goose bumps as well. She continued to trace kisses until she stood in front of him again. She looked at him. Into his deep blue grayish eyes that were so full of lust, passion, love.

He decided to make the next move. He had let take some initiative, now it was his turn again. He began snaking his hands to her back and unclasping her bra. He gently removed it to reveal her breast. They weren't small, neither big. They were just right for a woman of her age, of her figure. He looked at her and saw a flicker of self doubt. He smiled at her and whispered :

"You are gorgeous."

She smiled back and he could see her confidence coming back. He bent down and began to kiss her collarbone, gently tracing his tongue down to her breast. He reached the left one first. He began kissing, nibbling, circling. All sensations were soft yet building warmth in her body. Then he attended to her right breast. Soon his tongue traced along her body, kissing her flat stomach. He thought this beautiful stomach would see carry his baby, he hoped. Then he arrived at her knickers waistband and lightly growled at the annoying cloth which stopped him. He gently pulled the cloth down and she lifted each foot with a little help of Sirius holding her ankles. He tossed the cloth aside. He was now face to face with her womanhood and it already smelled divine. She was already wet.

She looked down at him with a questionable look, he simply smirked in response. He swung one of her legs over his shoulder. He held her into place with two strong hands gripping her waist. Then he assaulted her womanhood with his skillful tongue. This made Hermione jump but the sensation nearly took her by surprise. As he licked and nibbled, Hermione's hands found themselves tangled into Sirius' hair. She began moaning loudly which made him smirk. He was an expert at making women feel good, and Hermione would be no different. Though maybe just a little. He wanted to make her feel extra special. She was _his_ wife. She was _his_. No other man could touch her, well except Remus. But Remus was his soon-to-be husband. The thought of having the man of his life, and a woman he was truly falling for made him want to make love to her. Not sex. This was more than sex.

Soon he decided to test the waters. One of his hands let go of her waist, and he began rubbing two fingers against her clit. This made Hermione moan louder. Then he thrusted both fingers in while continuing to lick her. Hermione jolted and felt a wave of pleasure take over her. She begged for more. She moaned Sirius' name and this made him grow harder by the second. He wanted to come. And he voiced it. A few more finger thrusts and licks, and Hermione was sent over the edge. Sirius licked her juices and then stood up kissing her lovingly.

Hermione bit her lower lip and decided she wanted to return the favor. She knelt down and undid the zipper of his black pants. She gently removed them with his boxer shorts. And there it stood. His hard shaft. She licked her lips. He was big. Not as big as Remus she thought. But definitely something she liked looking at. Her hungry eyes made Sirius' even more turned on. Looking up to him, she smirked then she grabbed his cock and engulfed her mouth around it. This small movement was enough to make Sirius wanting more. Her mouth was warm. Her hand was knowledgeable. He could tell that Remus had educated the young lady. He smirked at the thought of them having sex when they first started. He chuckled which made Hermione frown.

"Don't worry, love. You're doing great." He whispered as he winked at her.

She smiled and continued her ministrations. She then voiced something Sirius was not expecting. Placing her hands on each side of his hips, she told him to thrust back and forth into her mouth, controlling her. He was only happy to oblige. Tangling his fingers into her hair, he began thrusting in and out of her mouth, pushing so far in and holding her there, she would gag. But she knew he was enjoying this as he moaned loudly. Pleasuring him was pleasuring her as well.

As he felt his balls tighten, he stopped and pulled back. She whimpered wanting him to come. But he told her that all in good time. He helped her up and began kissing her while gently pushing her backwards to the bed. Then he placed a hand around her back and gently placed her on the bed. She scooted up and he looked at her with hungry eyes. He traced kisses along her neck. Then she felt the tip of his cock rubbing against her entrance. Her body, already in heat, responded with goose bumps and her asking him to give it to her. He enjoyed seeing her beg. So he continued to tease until he heard her beg which sounded like a cry.

"Please, Sirius."

This was enough for him to know she shouldn't be teased any longer. He thrusted forward, fast and hard which made her scream his name. He continued thrusting hard and fast. Hermione clutched the sheets, moaning and asking for more. As he felt her walls tighten, he stopped. He heard Hermione whimper.

"Sirius. Don't stop. Please."

He chuckled. "How bad do you want it?"

"Really bad." She moaned.

"Hum… I don't know."

She growled at him and gave him a dark look. This was something he wasn't expecting. He wasn't frightened. No. This sexual, demanding side of Hermione turned him on. But trying to keep his composure, he smirked. Hermione propped herself on her elbows and glared. She could feel herself being close but he wasn't letting her have it.

"I think I'm going to need a better suited man." She then said.

This made him growl and a bit angry. "There is no better man!" And he began thrusting. "Is this what you want?" He gave her a hard thrust. She shook her head. "No? How about this then?" He gave her another hard thrust. She moaned. "Tell me there is no better man." He continued thrusting fast and hard. "Say it!" He growled.

"You are!" She screamed as she came pooling his cock with her juices.

Not giving her a chance to recover, he pulled out and flipped her over. Catching on quickly, Hermione propped herself on her hands and knees. Pulling on her hips with force, he thrusted forward and stopped there. Bending forward, he asked in her ear.

"I am what?" He growled.

"There is no better man!" She yelled, though being Hermione, she added. "Except for Remus."

He growled. "Damn you, Moony!"

He continued thrusting faster and harder, he began feeling his balls tighten and he knew he was about to come. Holding it together, he felt Hermione's walls tighten. He knew she was almost there, but the feeling of her warm womanhood around his cock was making it hard for him to hold it any longer. He clenched his jaw, and in the heat of the moment, he bit down on Hermione's shoulder which made her come. This made him come as well, spilling his whole seed.

Feeling lifeless, she fell down on the bed completely while he fell on top of her. They were both panting heavily. Eventually, Sirius rolled over and sighed. He was content. He hadn't had sex in nearly three weeks, but this was amazing. Not to mention this was probably the best sex he's had in years. Hermione turned over and looked up to Sirius with a smile. He pulled her closer and she laid her head on his chest. She heard his heartbeat. The sound was soothing. She felt her eyelids grow heavy as she fell asleep.

"I love you, Hermione Jane Black." He whispered as he looked down at his dormant Goddess.

* * *

**A/N**: There you go. Just a small chapter of sex. And I know it's Hermione Jean and not Jane. But Jane was her original middle name. Rowling changed it because of Umbridge and I disapprove of it. So I am keeping it to Jane :P Leave reviews of love/hate/whatever. Next chapter is called "Pregnancy", with the quote "A Baby is something you carry inside you for nine months, in your arms for three years and in your heart until the day you die".


	7. Chapter 7: Pregnancy

**Chapter 7:** Pregnancy.

_"A Baby is something you carry inside you for nine months, in your arms for three years and in your heart until the day you die."_

* * *

The following weeks after their sexual encounter was neither awkward, nor restless. While during the week, Hermione went to school, as soon as she arrived back at the little house, ti was an entirely other story. The weekend would be spent entangled in sheets, Sirius' arms and somehow in between showering and eating. And during this whole time, Remus would be on their minds and how they would make him feel alive and happy again once he was out of Azkaban.

Two months had passed since Remus' imprisonment. Hermione woke up with a strange feeling. She laid in her four posted bed in her headgirl's room and suddenly it dawned upon her what this feeling was. Not willing to jump to conclusions, she ran to her calender and checked the dates. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"No!"

She shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't be. She showered quickly, got dressed and walked rapidly to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was already there, busy putting medicine away. She didn't notice Hermione's arrival. Hermione cleared her throat which startled her but she turned and smiled at the young lady.

"Miss Granger. Good morning. Are you alright?" She asked kindly.

"Madam Pomfrey, I need to talk to you about something." She began slowly and anxiously. The older woman nodded. "As you know, I am now married to Sirius Black." Again she nodded. "Well..." Hermione felt uncomfortable. "We've been... Hum." She blushed.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened as it dawned upon her what Hermione was getting to. "Don't fret, child. I will check you over."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to tell her openly that she'd been having sex with Sirius. It was odd enough for her to even admit to her two best friends. As the older woman performed her spells, the last one confirmed her thoughts. Her wand lit a blue glow. Madam Pomfrey looked up from her wand to Hermione.

"Do you know what this means, Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded. "Would you like to know how far along you are?" She asked cautiously noting her shocked face. Again Hermione nodded. "You are about five weeks along. So a little over a month." She said smiling kindly.

Hermione took in her words. Then instinctively, she rubbed her stomach looking down at it. She was with child. She was carrying a baby. Sirius' baby. She smiled and suddenly she felt like her whole world changed. Nothing was more important than this little being growing inside of her. Madam Pomfrey smiled noting the changes in her expression.

"Miss Granger, because of your newfound situation, we must let the Headmaster know immediately." Hermione nodded, half aware of what she had just said.

Madam Pomfrey called on the Headmaster, and within minutes Albus Dumbledore arrived at the hospital wing. Quickly, Madam Pomfrey proceeded to tell him the news of Hermione's newfound pregnancy. Dumbledore couldn't have been more delighted about the news. He approached the young woman.

"Hermione." He called softly causing her lift her head and be brought out of her reverie. "I believe congratulations are in order." He smiled.

"Oh, Thanks." She blushed.

"I gather you are happy about this?" Hermione nodded, her head staring down at her stomach again. "Does Sirius know about this?" At his question, her head shot up. Her eyes were wide open. "I'll take that as a no. Well, since we are Thursday, take the day off and Friday off as well. Go home to your Husband." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I will contact him by floo powder to pick you up in one hour. Go pack, my dear." He finished.

Hermione nodded and was about to leave when Madam Pomfrey added: "Miss Granger, you will need to come back for a regular check up in a couple weeks." She smiled.

"Poppy, you should start calling her Mrs. Black. She is married you know." Dumbledore said softly. Madam Pomfrey nodded a bit awkwardly. "Now run along, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and left the Hospital Wing. She seemed in a daze walking back to her room. She didn't even notice Harry and Ron waiting at her door until she actually ran into Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said hastily. She then realized it was Harry that stood in front of her. She beamed. "Oh, Harry! It's wonderful!" She said happily.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Ron asked.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed without second thought.

"WHAT?" They screamed in unison.

It was their reaction that brought Hermione back to reality. They hadn't known that the relationship with Sirius had changed. Of course, she could lie and tell them it was all part of the plan of not having her sent to Azkaban. But could she lie to them? As she looked at them, she saw the anger flash in their eyes. She didn't want to face them with the reality of the situation just yet.

"WELL?" Harry yelled.

"How is that you're pregnant?" Ron growled.

"Hum. I've got work to do. I'll talk to you later." She hastily passed between them and entered her room. Thankfully they didn't force their way into her room. They simply stormed off thinking they would corner her later on in class. Only she never went to class.

An hour later, she walked to the edges of the Hogwarts grounds where Sirius waited for her. His dark locks, his deep ocean blue eyes made her heart skip a beat. She hoped Dumbledore hadn't told him the news as she really wanted to be the one to do so. As she approached him, he looked concerned. He grabbed her face and started checking her over.

"Are you alright? Dumbledore said it was an emergency." Sirius' panicky voice said it all.

"Everything is fine." She smiled. "Let's go home first." She noticed him about to argue. "Uh-uh, Sirius. Home. First." He sighed and she knew he wouldn't argue.

After they apparated to their lovely house, Hermione simply strode to the house and entered the living room. She sat on the sofa and waited for Sirius to join her. His face was full of concern, yet he knew she was fine as she smiled brilliantly. He sat beside her and she felt the anxiety eminating from his body.

"Sirius, relax. Everything is alright." She said softly.

"Then why did I need to come and get you so quickly?" He answered anxiously.

"I'm pregnant." She said smiling brightly.

There was a long pause. Sirius just looked at her in shock. He was pale and Hermione was sure he was about to faint. She placed a hand on his shoulder in hopes she would get a reaction out of him. He looked into her eyes. His deep ocean blue eyes stared into her chocolate brown. And she saw it. A smile began to form.

"You're pregnant?" He breathed out. And she nodded smiling. "I'm going to be a father?" Again she nodded. "This is amazing." His voice was ecstatic and he scooped Hermione up and twirled her around the room. He felt elated.

"This means we can also get Remus back." She whispered to him.

"Our lives will be complete." He smiled at her. "Let's hope we can get him out. We must visit the Ministry tomorrow." Hermione nodded in agreement. "A Baby..." He placed his hand on her stomach and began talking to it. "Hello in there, I'm your daddy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sirius, it's just a fetus. I doubt this baby can really hear you."

Sirius looked up at her with puppy eyes. "Don't say that. Don't stop me from talking to my baby." Hermione chuckled and mouthed a sorry. "Good. Now leave me spend time with my daughter."

"It could be a boy." She said rolling her eyes again.

"It's a girl. It better be a girl. I want one that can roll her eyes and be as smart as you." He smiled at Hermione.

"And bossy!" She added.

"That's just an added bonus." He winked at her.

"What if he or she is a boy?" She asked suddenly.

"Then hopefully he won't be anything like me." He smiled mischievously.

They continued their chit chat on the sofa the rest of the evening, mainly with Sirius talking to Hermione's stomach and enjoying the thought of being a father soon.

The next day, Hermione and Sirius made their way to the Ministry of Magic. They entered the same office where they had gotten married. This department was specifically to care for the laws regarding Muggleborns being married to Purebloods as well as the survival of the magical "race".

As they entered, Hermione immediately recognized the young blond woman from a few months ago. Her hair was slightly longer but it still was silky, her emerald green eyes looked up from her paperwork. She immediately put on a flirty smile seeing Sirius. Hermione felt like smacking the smirk off her face. Sirius, she noted, didn't seem to be phased by it at all. He gave her an annoyed look.

"I'd like to talk to someone about my wife's pregnancy. And the release of Remus Lupin." He said in a firm voice. Hermione was amazed.

"I beg your pardon?" The young witch was surprised and even cast a glare at Hermione.

"First, keep your evil looks to yourself, and show some respect to my wife." Sirius began in a hard, firm voice. "Secondly, I would like to see someone to let them know our marriage isn't fake, as we were wrongly accused, and demand the release of Remus Lupin." He finished a bit angrily.

"Uh...Very well. This way please." The young woman quivered under his look and motioned the couple to follow her.

They arrived at the little office of the lumpy man that had married them a few months before. She left the office and they sat down across from the man. Hermione noted he had gained some weight and his forehead was sweaty, possibly out of nervousness. She looked at Sirius who looked still quite angry.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Black, I'm pleased to see you today." He said in a pitched voice. "I hear you are pregnant Mrs. Black. That's wonderful news."

"Yes, yes delightful indeed." Sirius said sarcastically. He hated the Ministry. "Can you release Remus Lupin now."

"I'm afraid that is not possible." He said in a scared tone.

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked. "WHY?"

"How far along are you?" He asked trying to remain calm.

"A little over a month." She answered not sure where this was going.

"You could be lying." He answered.

"Excuse me? Are you saying my wife is lying!" Sirius was boiling of anger now.

"Well. I'm sorry, but she could be." Hermione noticed his hands hide under the desk, possibly to cling to his wand out of fear. "Unfortunately, we cannot be certain that this is not Remus' child and therefore he must remain in Azkaban until the birth of this child. At which point, we will run a paternity test." He finished quivering.

Hermione broke down in tears. How could they? She would not see Remus for another seven to eight months. This was impossible. Sirius felt angry and wanted nothing more than punch the lumpy man but knew he had to remain strong for Hermione.

"Are we able to visit, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"You may, of course." He paused then added. "But no more than once a month, and quite honestly, it is a dreadful place to visit for a pregnant woman."

"That is for me to decide, you filthy bastard." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Sirius placed a gentle arm on her. He immediately sensed the tension leaving her. He looked at the man and said: "We will see you at the birth of our child, at which point I hope the release papers of Remus Lupin are ready." He said firmly.

He took Hermione and escorted her out of the office, then out of the Ministry and back to the House. There, he held her tightly against him as she cried and fell asleep in his arms. He would have to visit Remus soon and let him know the new situation they find themselves in. He felt anxious about that as he wasn't sure how Remus would react. He felt thrilled at the idea of being a father, but he already took Hermione from him, now he was being a father first. He knew Remus would understand, but he wasn't sure how the wolf would react. Yet, they all knew they didn't have much of a choice.

After an hour deep in thought, he realized Hermione was not going to wake. He carried her upstairs and changed her carefully and magically into her pajamas. He then laid the slumbering princess on his bed, and fell asleep next to her holding her tightly against his warm body.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally an update, I know. Review please? Either way, the next chapter is called: Reality - "Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one."


End file.
